elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sister 3 - Catspaws
Sister 3 - Catspaws is the twentieth story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened story}}?id=2210 Jul 4th 2016 (with a cover - which last happened with Sister II) and ended story}}/sister3-310 Aug 1st 2018. __TOC__ Part 1: Legacy The first part consists of Pandora's history - carefully written in a way so as not to reveal an exact date. Mostly it covers her relationship with Blaike Raven, which happened when she was 150 to 166 years old. Blaike was an adventurer, who attracted Pandora with his attitude - he didn't adventured for treasures, but just for the experience. He considered not knowing what's before him part of the adventure. When Pandora was 156, she had a son - Adrian Raven - with Blaike. She though that they will raise him together until Blaike dies of old age, which would be around the time she should reset anyway. But Blaike didn't died of old age, he was killed when Adrian was just 10, and Pandora didn't reset then nor later. She decided she will not forget her family and that she will be here for her son however long he lived. Part 2: The Will of Magic In the second part, Pandora enters Grace's dream and encounters the magical emissary. The two face off until they decide to communicate with each other. The magical emissary shares his mission and the fact that magic could change the way it works entirely. Pandora remembers an incident of this occurring from her previous self and decides to fix the problem, surprising the emissary with confirmation it was her doing. Pandora explains how the laws governing immortals are self-enforcing, meaning that because she doesn't think she's breaking the laws, she isn't. After explaining the reasons she tried to change magic, the magical emissary informs her of the griffin and Voltaire's actions the previous night. Pandora vows revenge as she leaves to attempt to fix the energy problem, leading the magical emissary to conclude that his mission was never about talking to Grace. Pandora approaches a sleepy Sarah and asks if she wants to "save all magic." Part 3: Reply Hazy In the third part, after a dramatic buildup, Edward Verres reveals to Nanase that Diane and Susan are not twins. Knowing how Susan's father cheated, however, he notes that they may still be half-sisters. The two discuss the targeting of Diane and Susan by intelligent aberrations. Part 4: Everyone Needs To Talk In the fourth part, Elliot, Ellen, Nanase, Grace, and Tedd are discussing the fallout of the events of So A Date at the Mall with Mr. Verres. Despite Elliot's concerns that his identity was exposed, Mr. Verres reassures him that the factors leading up to Voltaire's reveal meant that peers who knew Elliot had reason to doubt the connection between him and Cheerleadra. Moreover, Mr. Verres informed Elliot that he was going to manufacture a fake Cheerleadra sighting in order to clear Elliot of suspicion. However, Mr. Verres also brought up a much more pressing issue, that being Voltaire's attempts on Elliot's life. He theorized that Voltaire was responsible for controlling Dex and orchestrating the events of New and Old Flames, thus making his manipulation of Tara the third attempt to kill Elliot, after the attacks on the comic shop and ASMA dojo. Several aspects of Dex's actions were used to support Edward's theories, such as the fact that he kept summoning disposable fire people to distract Greg and Grace, leaving Elliot unprotected from the Taurcanis Draco (until Noah appeared). At that moment in time, Voltaire appeared in the room to mock Elliot. Mr. Verres forces Voltaire to make a vow not to attempt to have Elliot killed, nor to make use of the "it's not attempted murder if it succeeds" loophole. Angered, Voltaire rants about his lack of freedom in orchestrating his plans, and disappears. Mr. Verres informs the group that Voltaire would be assaulted by intrusive thoughts if he broke his vow, but is interrupted when Elliot gets several texts from Susan, Ashley, and Sarah in quick succession. Susan tells him that Tensaided gave her the day off and suggests he knows that Elliot is Cheerleadra, which worries Mr. Verres. Nanase and Ellen resolve to discuss the events of So A Date at the Mall (including Diane's contributions) with Susan, and Ellen learns that Susan and Diane are only half-sisters at best. Grace and Tedd decide to answer Sarah's urgent concerns, which Sarah says cannot be discussed at the Verres household. Part 5: The Reservoir In the fifth part, the plot cuts to Sarah's bedroom, immediately after the end of part 2 and before the events of part 4. Pandora informs Sarah of how The Will of Magic intends to change rules of magic, foiling her plans. She mentions that she's responsible for excess magic energy and is pleased that Sarah realizes she empowered Moperville. Then Pandora tasks Sarah to use her powerful spell regularly, lowering the "reservoir" of ambient magical energy to safe levels to avoid catastrophic releases of magic in the area around Moperville when the clog will be removed. Sarah is initially discouraged by the possibility of losing her spell once the ambient energy has been reduced, but Pandora encourages her by vowing to help her awaken, and to discuss her methods of doing so openly. Sarah agrees to help, and asks Pandora what her name is. Pandora considers revealing her full name to Sarah, "Pandora Chaos Raven", but each part could give Sarah incorrect impression, so she tells her that she could call her "Box". After part 4, Sarah talks to Tedd and Grace. Although they are concerned about her interacting with an immortal, Tedd agrees that reducing the ambient magical energy would make Moperville safer, and asks Sarah to demonstrate her spell. Within the spell, Sarah begins to experiment with her abilities. She succeeds in swapping with Tedd, transforming his body into a girl, and summoning a mirror. Next, she causes Grace to act "Graceful", which manifests itself by having Grace tackle her. They discuss how Grace is powered by her subconscious within her mind, which weirds out Sarah, who leaves her spell. Back in reality, Tedd informs Sarah that her spell used up a lot of energy at the start, but not during the spell itself, which qualifies as a self-enchantment. He also notes that the spell very briefly scans the environment, and probably wouldn't be able to model anything that's shielded or otherwise protected from the spell. Tedd also starts to question whether Pandora was lying about magic changing, only for Grace to respond that Pandora was not lying, based on what she had heard - and, due to what Sarah said, just remembered - in her dreams from the Emissary of Magic. The three start putting together connections about "Box" being responsible for marking people, Justin having awakened (hence his lack of a mark), and the fact that magic was on the edge of limiting its access to humans. Tedd slumps in his chair, discouraged by the fact that he wouldn't be able to give everyone magic if this happened. Voltaire, watching from the spiritual plane, is delighted by the fact that Tedd was so easy to mentally harm, upending his earlier plans to traumatize him by killing Elliot. Part 6: Maybe Sisters Meanwhile, Nanase contacts Susan, who meets with her and Ellen at the Dunkel household. Nanase and Ellen tell her about the vampires in the park, and the fact that Diane had an affinity for magical weapons. Susan was initially terrified when she heard that there were seven vampires, but calmed down when Nanase informed her that they were all killed by the griffons. At that point Susan made it clear that she did not have a sister put up for adoption, based on the fact that her mother would have made hell in finding her. Nanase then brought up the possibility of Diane being Susan's half-sister, which enraged Susan due to the implication that her father was a cheater before she was even born. At that point, Ellen brought up that Jerry thought they were related, although Jerry (observing from the spiritual plane) commented that his theories were no more certain than Nanase's. However, Jerry decided not to let them know his uncertainty, as their curiosity would help to resolve the mystery. Susan is uncertain and concerned about the implications of her connection to Diane, but resolves to meet her regardless of whether there was a familial connection. Part 7: An Unkindness Pandora appears to Adrian Raven, asking him to help lower the ambient magic. She expressed that her intent was to give him more freedom, but he responds with outrage at her endangerment of human lives for the sake of alleviating her boredom. Pandora paused to consider his words, only to continue insisting that her actions were for the sake of family. At that point Adrian shouted that her actions nearly killed Noah, who was listening to the conversation from the other room. Pandora attempted to justify her actions, noting that she helped exterminate the werewolves that Blaike. Adrian agreed to help with the damn, but ended the conversation by telling her that Blaike would have hated what Pandora had become. Shocked, Pandora disappears. Noah walks into the room, and Adrian is concerned that he had alienated Noah. Noah responds by noting that he felt a similar level of rage to his father while training to kill Damien, and asked whether Adrian considered him family. Adrian affirmed their bond. Distressed by the argument, Pandora waits outside and realizes that she forgot Noah is her family (being adopted grandson). She becomes introspective about how she had gone too far, particularly how she let Abraham fight Adrian followed by attempting to kill Abraham using Magus and Edward Verres. Then she realizes Tedd would be crushed by what she told Sarah and decides to find Tedd and discuss the future with him directly. She observes Tedd from the spiritual plane, thinking about his resistance to enchantments, ability to see magic ... and realizes that he is the rare type of wizard the Emissary of magic was speaking about, and that with magic having will there should be reason for those abilities. With newfound purpose, she sets off to find more information. Meanwhile, Sirleck and Magus start putting their plan into motion, and Magus expresses concern over the amount of aberrations involved. Part 8: Awkwardness Ahead Sarah tests her spell while Ellen and Elliot discuss the awkwardness of the upcoming school day. Ellen is concerned about telling Diane that Susan want to meet her, while Elliot is very concerned about the rumors that he is Cheerleadra. He tells Ellen that he and Ashley decided to tell half-truths about the matter due to Ashley being bad at lying. He then checks his texts and finds that Sarah and Grace had been trying to inform him that Tedd (and probably Susan) would need comforting at school. Grace asks Mr. Verres whether there is any way to cure aberrations, to which Mr. Verres says no and recommends that she completely avoid them, although she insists that she could hold her own in a fight. Meanwhile, Tedd is thinking about which form he should have as default for case he will lose his magic mark when magic changes. Part 9: Traffic Freeze Sarah uses her spell while in a car with Susan to check on a man eating a hot dog while texting and driving. She also comes near a white void on the edge of the simulation, and decides not to enter it. In the real world, Susan expresses amazement and makes Star Trek jokes. Part 10: Fluidity Elliot meets Tedd at Moperville North, and realizes that Tedd came to school while transformed into a girl based on Tedd's voice. Tedd reveals that the change was on purpose, and that she had to decide which sex she wanted to be in case she loses access to her magic mark once magic changes. Elliot is concerned, as this was the first time he had heard about Tedd's mark or magic's pending change. Nevertheless, he comforts Tedd and points out that it would be impossible for magic to hide itself from modern technology even after changing. He also notes that Tedd's magic mark was previously considered impossible, and Tedd embraces him. Embarrassed, Tedd switches back to male while Elliot expresses confusion over Arthur's reveal of magic. Meanwhile, Arthur meets with Assistant Director Leifeld at a gym, and tells him that one more big paranormal event would help keep magic secret for decades. Part 11: All Of The Curse Words At Moperville South, Ellen arrives early and has to talk to Diane without Nanase's help. She tells Diane that there was no way that Susan was her sister, and Diane becomes intrigued. She picks the Moperville Mall on Friday as the place and time to meet. Susan texts Ellen to agree with the meeting conditions, and Diane grows concerned over her bluntness. Part 12: Misanthropy Elliot prepares to be mocked for being Cheerleadra, but is confused by the fact that no one had said anything to him by the end of school. He discusses it with Sarah, and comes to the conclusion that no one made any connections because he was "the scary martial arts guy" and no one knew his name. That night he becomes enraged after looking up the only sources which did find connections between him and Cheerleadra: homophobic internet comments. He was about to reveal his anger to the school the next day, only for reports of Mr. Verre's fake Cheerleadra sighting to remove any suspicion from him. After school, he meets with Tedd and Grace, and Grace tells him to calm down and hope that the bigoted people in the comments would reform like he did after the events of Sister. Part 13: In Search Of Wisdom Shortly after part 7, Pandora comes to Egypt to discuss magic with Heka, a deity separate from the immortals (which he calls "fairies"). Pandora asks Heka about the purpose of a magic user with the ability to see magic and disenchant themselves quickly. Convinced that Pandora and the magic user she speaks of (Tedd) had good moral judgement, Heka reveals that these types of magic users are known as seers, and have two purposes in the grand scheme of magic. He also tells Pandora that Tedd's abilities were based on his ancestry, revealing an earth-shattering secret about the origin of human magic users. Meanwhile, Voltaire contemplates how both plan A and plan CM were going more smoothly than he had expected, and that he was gleefully anticipating having a say in both magic and immortal law once plan CM resolves on Friday. Part 14: Sister Anxiety Susan chats with Justin about the possibility of magic changing, her new ability to summon multiple fairies (as shown in Playing With Dolls), and Diane. Justin doesn't have the best relationship with Diane and doesn't want to turn Susan off, and he brings up the idea that the physical similarities between Susan and Diane are a result of their magical affinities, rather than genetic relations. However, Justin's theory instead strengthened Susan's consideration that she was Diane's half sister. That night, Jerry expressed concerns to himself that staying near Susan and Diane would be dangerous. He decides that he would spy on Susan's father to get to the bottom of the relationship between Susan and Diane. However, he then gets captured by Pandora in her monstrous form, who furiously asks what he was doing there. Meanwhile, Sirleck releases himself from his host, leaving the wealthy old man dead. He then attacks the butler who had just wandered into the room. Part 15: Elliot and Ellen While checking his spellbook, Elliot finds an unusual spell about "ocular enhancement", which is unrelated to his girl forms. Tedd suggests that this means he's not getting energy buildups anymore, but Elliot still wants to transform anyway. While introspecting on his desire to keep transforming, Elliot decides to go back and read the comments again. He finds a private message from a transgender person wondering if Elliot could teach them how to transform. Elliot later talks with Ellen about the whole situation, bringing up how he may be gender fluid and bisexual, though not to the same extent as Tedd or her. When he brings up possibility of transforming the transgender person, Ellen points out that the dangers of Tedd's tech being confiscated or the possibility that it was a scheme to expose him means that it is too risky to try. They discuss how the only way it could safely happen is if magic becomes widely known, which may be impossible if magic changes. Elliot tries to bring up using an immortal to help the transgender person, but Ellen points out how immortals are chaotic trickster beings with unpredictable motives, and that letting them into other peoples' lives is unjust. Part 16: BFFs Sarah tests her spell more by transforming clones of herself into catboy Elliots. When she comes back to reality, she is surprised by Pandora, who quietly tells her that the magical energy clog would soon be gone. Sarah asks if something's wrong, and Pandora breaks down crying based on how she lied to her son and was lied to by her previous incarnation. Sarah encourages Pandora to talk to her son, and Pandora responds by calling her a good friend and then disappearing. Later that night, Sarah realizes that Pandora's son is Adrian Raven. Part 17: Great Fairy Godmother After her conversation with Sarah, Pandora reveals herself to Tedd. She tells him that he's a seer, a special type of wizard meant to communicate magical knowledge when magic changes. Tedd is angered by how magic would use him with little return, but Pandora tells him that he's still capable of casting his own spells. She brings up his glove, which he uses to enchant watches, meaning that he is a wand-maker like other seers. Tedd is still discouraged, at which point Pandora brings up the vast power he has, frightening him and reminding him that he would become like Lord Tedd without his friends. However, he starts to recover when reminded of Elliot, at which point Pandora tells him that his godfather is her son, Adrian Raven. In another shocker, she tells Tedd that his mother Noriko is a wizard and that the Magic Analysis Wand gave a false negative because he was powerful enough to resist it as a baby. Tedd doubts that explanation, and Pandora reveals they lied to him to protect him from their enemies. Tedd brushes off the reasoning, but Pandora becomes emotional and exclaims how difficult it is to be a parent and to protect her family. Tedd comforts her, and she produces a stick which he could use to make a wand. With some encouraging, Tedd casts his first spell using the wand: his female form as embedded in his/her magic mark. Pandora then encourages her further, and she casts a second spell on herself: the transformation gun's FV5 beam. Delighted, Pandora and Tedd confide to meet again soon as Tedd goes to bed. After Tedd leaves, Pandora has an internal debate in which she considers whether she has lived too long to return to the stable mental state she is currently in. She considers that she could do an unusual kind of reset, where she loses her power and knowledge without abandoning her love for her family. She makes up her mind and resolves that she would "refresh" once she ties up loose ends. Part 18: Gathering Monsters In an alleyway, a "comically evil guy" is devoured by a large-mouthed aberration ("Gullet"). A second aberration, with small eyes and a scarf, approaches the first aberration and expresses disgust. "Scarf" expresses frustration at "Gullet"'s lack of subtlety, implying that he would rather kill "Gullet" and lose the second bonus on their mission, instead of letting "Gullet" kill civilians (apart from vampire hunters and the targeted "half-breed") and have him lose the first bonus. "Gullet", though outraged, decides against killing "Scarf", so that he wouldn't lose the second bonus. Part 19: Family Meetings Friday morning. Noah rehearses dialogue in which he asks Adrian Raven whether he could call him "dad". Based on Adrian's perceived inability to have offspring, Noah decides that it's a sore subject and puts off the conversation. Meanwhile, Tedd walks around the house while FV5'd in order to feel assertive. Diane and Susan worry about their meeting. Sarah accidentally brings up her date with Sam, though tries to backtrack from calling it that when Elliot overhears her. Elliot and Ashley convince her that it's okay to discuss new relationships, since the romance between Sarah and Elliot is now in the past. Nanase, Justin, Ellen, and Grace reassure Diane that Susan is tough, but fair, and that she shouldn't have to worry as long as Deep Space Nine isn't brought up. Meanwhile, Elliot reassures Susan, and they are both warned about spilled soda by Jerry, who is forced to keep Susan safe. Nanase and Ellen consider coming over to the Dunkel's house while Elliot and Ashley are hanging together, though Nanase is a bit apprehensive and suspicious of Ashley. Arthur confides with Sybil and tells her that he's planning to orchestrate another paranormal event. Back at MSHS, Ellen excitedly tells Nanase that her plans changed and that Nanase should drive to the college based on a tip-off from Charlotte. After school, two MSHS janitors (Brad and Pamela) discuss a third janitor, Francine, who was missing. Francine was in the school bathroom, unconscious, although she had been lurking in the background in earlier scenes. Part 20: Geminis Susan and Diane meet at the mall and awkwardly discuss hair and Susan's germophobia. They run into Adrian Raven, volunteering at a veterans' charity, and Susan and Adrian are uncannily familiar with each other. When Susan donates to Adrian's charity but not a different charity, Diane asks her why, and Susan informs her of the odd familiarity. Diane guesses that Adrian was a wizard based on how he acted around the time of Abraham's attack on MSHS. They then discuss physical contact, and Susan questions her sexual orientation. As they were walking by a clothing store, "Scarf" and an Australian aberration note the presence of vampire hunters in the mall. Elliot and Ashley start hanging out in the Dunkel's house, but get distracted when Ellen shows up. Ellen is revealed to be possessed by Sirleck, and shoots her transformation beam at Elliot. Magus intercepts the beam and possesses Elliot, then induces Ashley with a sleep spell. Part 21: The Other Dunkel Ashley wakes up in Elliot's car with Magus (possessing Elliot) and Sirleck (possessing Ellen), who were discussing how Sirleck felt that he had dodged a bullet. Magus puts Ashley under a calm spell and reveals that Ellen was possessed at school and used a fictional event to get Nanase far away from them. Magus reveals his backstory and how he was given an overly complicated plan to restore his body, courtesy of Pandora. He also revealed how he was responsible for the creation of Ellen, and how he was forced to ally himself with Sirleck due to being chased by Helena and Demetrius. Ashley brought up how his plot involved aberrations, and Magus responded that the three aberrations he had Sirleck hire would be no match for Adrian, who they were sent after. However, Sirleck had hired six aberrations, as Voltaire (posing as Abner) had planned in So A Date at the Mall part 5. Part 22: Apocalypse The plot rewinds to Diane and Susan hanging out in the mall following part 20. They were discussing relationships and dinner when Jerry (now named Zeus) warned them to get out of the mall due to the presence of aberrations. At the same time, Pandora warns Adrian and tells him that he needs to protect Diane and Susan. Susan refuses to run, and instead is empowered with energy and kills a snake-like aberration with a summoned sword. Diane also refuses to run, and helps Susan dodge an attack by the Australian aberration in his koala form. The aberration jumps out of site, while Adrian appears and asks Susan if he could use her sword to fight the rest of the aberrations. Adrian kills two more aberrations with the sword, while Susan has concern over why he resembles her father, which she implores Pandora about. Meanwhile, Zeus reveals how he was forced by Pandora to protect Diane and Susan, who were part of Adrian's bloodline (without his knowledge). "Gullet" shows up and starts attacking Adrian with fireballs, while Susan continues to deal with the koala. "Scarf" is about to kill Adrian with his gun, but the gun explodes and the three remaining aberrations are killed by Pandora's power. This action caused Pandora to break immortal law, and she starts the process of resetting. Before she goes, she reveals that Diane is Adrian's daughter and Susan is his distant relative. When Pandora's "refresh" occurs, she forces every other immortal to rise in the air, glowing, and to destroy every aberration in their vicinity. Sirleck was part of the 1% of surviving aberrations while he was possessing Ellen, Tedd passes out, and Diane runs away while Adrian considers his past actions. Part 23: The Fate Of Magic Tedd awakens within an amorphous void, where a disembodied voice (The Will of Magic) informs her that the second purpose of a seer is to decide how magic changes, a purpose that is only available to seers unaware of it. Arthur is also in the void, as well as a British kid named Van, who tells them that his mom is a monster hunter. The Will of Magic asks them for a human perspective on whether magic should change a lot, to stay hidden, or have minimal changes, to accompany its reveal to the wider world. Tedd and Van vote for minimal changes, but Arthur disagrees, arguing that the dangers of widespread magic users outweighs any potential benefits. Tedd responds by bringing up how technology would make it difficult to keep magic secret, as well as the fact that other seers would now know about magic, but Arthur argues that the new knowledge of a small number of seers would not amount to much. However, when Tedd asks The Will of Magic what proportion of humans are seers, it responds that only 1 in 7 million are seers. In the modern world with over 7 billion humans, this means that there are more than 1000 seers. Realizing that this number of people would be impossible to control anyways, Arthur changes his vote to minimal changes. The Will of Magic still diagrees with this logic, claiming that the recent exposure of magic is due to the actions of Pandora, who has now been reset by immortal law. The seers are surprised and Tedd is furious at The Will of Magic's antagonization of Pandora, though The Will of Magic informs her that Pandora's reset was unique, letting Pandora retain her love for her family. Relieved, Tedd responds by claiming that magic's eccentricities were a result of its difficulty in understanding humans. The Will of Magic still believed that humans were individually greedy or attention-hungry, and that fear and superstition helped to keep magic users on the fringe of society. However, with mass communication and the internet, the ability to spread information about magic without the barricade of superstition means that it would be impossible to keep magic secret. Magic resolves to have minimal changes, infuriating Voltaire who was anticipating drastic alterations. However, in transitioning, it awakened dormant forms of magic and ceased to allot magical resistances within humans. In addition, some magical transformations using old magic may be permanent if not resolved within a certain time. Arthur is still concerned by these changes, but Van assures him that it's better that they came sooner rather than later. Arthur also informs Tedd that he intends to give her a lab and funding, and the two wake up from the void with Van still talking to the Will of Magic. The Will of Magic informs Van that he would return to reality soon, but not before it informs him that he is Tedd's half sibling. Part 24: Elliots And Ellens Returning to Sirleck, Magus, and Ashley in the car, Magus notes that their destination (the PTTAOLUTASF) is only designed to hold fairly harmless magical artifacts, as bait for thieves. Once they arrive, Magus drops the calm spell and they head to the Dewitchery Diamond. Magus and Ashley have a strange feeling about the facility; Magus thinks that there is more magical energy in the building than expected, while Ashley wonders why it's deserted. Once Magus touches the Dewitchery Diamond, he separates from Elliot in his own body and the diamond shatters. Sirleck attempts to switch hosts from Ellen to Magus, but Ellen resists him, leaving enough time for Magus to regain his senses and freeze Sirleck in the air. Magus flings Sirleck out of a window and kills him with a fireball. Elliot is angry, but he was aware the entire time, so he does not attack Magus and instead tends to Ellen, who is unconscious. Magus reveals that he is not actually an alternate universe version of Elliot, but instead of Ellen, who transformed into a man for the sake of physical power. He resolves to "fix" Ellen, arguing that she experiences dysphoria due to being railroaded into being a woman by her friends and family for the sake of Elliot's convenience. Elliot shows concern, but then attacks Magus with his superhero spell once Magus implies that he would transform Ellen while she was unconscious. Magus continues defending his beliefs, until Elliot pointed out that his culture could have magically helped female battle mages become stronger without resorting to transforming into men. Magus backtracks and says that he was trying to wake Ellen up to consult her, rather than transform her without consent. As Magus considered the ramifications of his mindset, he and Elliot are interrupted when they hear Ashley screaming. Slightly earlier, Arthur awakens from his rendezvous with The Will of Magic, and informs Sybil that the PTTAOLUTASF needs to be evacuated. Meanwhile, Ashley is left alone in the building as Magus and Elliot fight outside. A uryuom golem breaks out of its crate, while a talking wand named Kevin befriends her, sensing that she is a wizard. The golem is attacked by a robotic magpie, which it then destroys, while Kevin urges Ashley to leave the building. The golem senses that it was awaken by the combined efforts of the Dewitchery Diamond and Ellen, and tries to attack Ashley only to be blasted out of the building when Ellen awakens. Elliot comes in to make sure that Ashley and Ellen are okay. The golem attempts to annihilate at the building based on its memories of its uryuom masters, only to be attacked and destroyed by Magus. Since the golem was blasted out of the building, the security system began to open portals, and Magus escapes. Elliot, Ellen, and Ashley (and Kevin) are put under a sleep spell when Arthur exits one of the portals. Part 25: Changes They wake up in an interrogation room with Arthur, and Ellen demands to call Nanase to let her know that she's safe. Once the call is over, Ellen tells the rest that Nanase formed a search party with the Dunkels, Charlotte, Tedd, Grace, and Greg. Arthur reveals that the Dewitchery Diamond supplied the magic which awakened the artifacts, turned Ellen's hair green, and made Ashley a wizard. It is also revealed that Kevin was a training wand designed by Arthur which was never intended to have a life of its own. Arthur also informs them that he intends to give Tedd a lab, as well as one more mysterious piece of trivia: the Dewitchery Diamond crystallized around what seems to be a scale from a never-before-seen true dragon. Ellen and Ashley are delighted that they may have "dragon powers", and Arthur decides to contact Abraham. On the ride home, Elliot informs Ashley that he would soon tell her everything. Magus stays at a motel, having escaped the authorities. Elliot and Ellen later discuss Magus's accusation that Ellen had been forced to accept being a woman, and Ellen affirmed that she was comfortable with an identity separate from Elliot, at least once emotions settled down following her creation. They express annoyance over the fact that Tedd convinced The Will of Magic to make the spellbooks too simple, rather than too complex. At Tedd's house, Grace also notices a change in how her clothes changed with her size, which previously was considered impossible. And in an unknown location, a pyromaniacal uryuom erupts into laughter when its wand functions. Part 26: Epilogues Sarah calls Susan while worried about the events at the mall on Friday. Susan tells her that she is experiencing so many feelings that she can't settle on a single one, making her feel numb. When Susan hangs up, Sarah gets a call from Tedd. Noah accidentally calls Adrian "Dad" while still recovering from Pandora's reset, and the two embrace as a family. At Tedd's house, Sarah tears up when she hears about Pandora's reset, only for Tedd to comfort her and reassure her that Pandora's friendship with her will survive. Nanase informs Ellen that Ellen's parents led the search party. Elliot converses with Greg and expresses his desire to learn how to fight better both on ground and in the air, due to his poor performance against Magus. Susan eventually recedes from her emotional slump, and invites Diane to watch a movie. Sarah calls Adrian and tells him that she was friends with Pandora. Ellen meets with Charlotte while in disguise, asking for help in finding Magus. Charlotte asks how Magus would be able to get back home, and Ellen brings up that she knows someone who may be able to help: Kaoli. References Category:Story arcs